


Nothing Serious

by Immicolia



Category: Durarara!!, ヴぁんぷ! - 成田良悟 | Vamp! Series - Narita Ryohgo
Genre: Human AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 08:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13049919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immicolia/pseuds/Immicolia
Summary: In which Hackey and Shinichi discuss just where their relationship might go.





	Nothing Serious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chancellorxofxtrash (PhoebeMurdivine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoebeMurdivine/gifts).



> This is such a super belated gift. I have no excuse beyond laziness, and also the fact that I didn't know it was your birthday until the day of. Although this still took me longer than I intended for not much.

"Do you think this is an absolutely stupid idea?"

Hackey doesn't move beyond his shoulders twitching in the vaguest hint of a shrug, not even bothering to turn over to face Shinichi. The pale line of his naked back standing out starkly in the dimly lit room. "Little late to be second guessing, ain't it?"

"I don't know. We could always pretend it didn't happen."

A small tsk of annoyance slips past Hackey's lips and he finally rolls over, draping himself across Shinichi's chest. His fingers tracing lazy patterns on Shinichi's skin until Shinichi irritably swats his hands away. "What's the fun in that though?"

"I don't care about fun, I'm more concerned with stability. What happens if this goes bad because we let it get too serious? What if---"

"It'll only get serious if you let it." Hackey replies and flops back over, his back once again to Shinichi. An action that causes an annoyed sigh to slip past Shinichi's lips. Not that he's particularly surprised by Hackey's behaviour.

"Look," Hackey begins carefully after a few moments of strained silence. "I get that you're worried about things getting weird. But we've been roommates for like... ever. We've done plenty of stupid shit before and never had any problems. Why should this be any different?"

"Because there's several miles of difference between things like you getting sloppy drunk and crawling into bed next to me to sleep and the pair of us having sex while entirely sober."

"Um, excuse you. We were both sloppy drunk that time and you invited me. If anything this is a natural progression of that."

Something in Shinichi snaps a little at Hackey's flippant tone. His arm darting out to flick on the bedside lamp, filling the room with light, as he jerks to a sitting position and scowls. "Do you think it's possible for you to be serious for about ten minutes so we can actually discuss things like grownups?"

"What do you want from me?" Hackey shoots back, finally sitting up and glaring at Shinichi in return. "Do you _want_ to date? Do you wanna turn this into a huge deal where we go out as a couple and cuddle on the couch and curl up in the same bed with each other every night? Cause we can do that if you want. But if shit goes south on that then it's gonna go _crazy_ south."

Shinichi says nothing in response, not quite sure what to say, and after a moment Hackey sighs and flops back again. "We could do that or we can just do this. We can just keep it casual and fuck when we wanna and not think too hard about anything."

"You honestly think it's going to stay casual?"

"I guess. Why wouldn't it? It's not like either of us are the romantic type."

For a moment Shinichi studies Hackey's face. The devil may care grin --that at the moment is a tiny bit strained at the edges-- the faint dusting of freckles across the bridge of his nose, the way he squints as he tries to make out Shinichi's face because he's not wearing his glasses at the moment. The whole damnably appealing package that made tumbling into bed with him seem like a good idea at the time. And if given the opportunity for a do-over he'd still probably do it because Hackey is just that obnoxiously tempting. "This is still stupid. I just know it's going to end badly."

"Well if it does then we're gonna have to arm wrestle or something over who has to move out and I don't wanna do that so it can't." He throws one of his arms over his eyes to block out the light. "Now turn out the light and go the fuck to sleep. I'm tired."

"Fine." The light clicks off and Shinichi settles back in bed, not sure if he should curl up against Hackey's side or not. "But this discussion isn't over."

"The more we discuss it the better chance it's got of backfiring. Seriously, man. Just go with the flow, kay?"

Before Shinichi has a chance to disagree Hackey's lips press against his, effectively silencing him for the moment. And as Shinichi returns the kiss he makes a mental note to get on Hackey's case about this in the morning.

Because as much as Hackey may want to keep things breezy and casual, there's no way it can stay that way.


End file.
